


Los escudos incompletos

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de Kou (Rietto) [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie sabe cómo destruir un escudo perfecto.<br/>Nadie había pensado nunca que podría haber dos de ellos también.<br/>Cuando nadie sabía que Ouryuu nunca había muerto, así que no había podido ser resucitado.<br/>Cuando la resurrección ocurrió en la persona menos esperada.</p>
<p>Traducción de "The Incomplete Shields" de Kou (Rietto)<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3493055</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los escudos incompletos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Incomplete Shields](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493055) by [Kou (Rietto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou). 



> Nota de Kou (Rietto) traducida:  
> Abierto a interpretación. Es completo, así que… ¿Qué harán ellos después de esto? Quién sabe. ¿Cómo morirá Zeno? Quién sabe. Es solo que esta es la manera en que pensé que Soo-Won podría ser revelado como descendiente de Zeno, basado en la teoría de la gente.  
> Es una banalidad, que ambos tengan ojos marrones en el manga, y que a ambos se les cambiaran a color azul en el anime.  
> Bueno… también hay otros indicios que apoyan esta teoría, pero aún así. ¿Creo que hay más que están en desacuerdo?  
> De todos modos.  
> Solo estoy poniendo mis pensamientos fuera para poder estudiar.

Hay una presencia que Zeno podía sentir.

Los guerreros dragones podían sentir las almas de los demás, pero Zeno se conocía las otras almas de memoria. La de la señorita, la de Hakuryuu, la de Seiryuu, y la de Ryokuryuu… Zeno se había acostumbrado a la constante calma que le causaba estar cerca de sus seres queridos, a la seguridad de saber que todavía estaban sanos y fuertes, así que él podía asegurarlo.

La presencia que Zeno percibía era diferente.

No es calmante para nada. Es alarmante. Se sentía como un monstruo sediento de sangre invisible.

Después de haber vivido miles de años o más a causa de su habilidad como Ouryuu, había pocas cosas que podían asustarle.

Es por eso… que es sorprendente.

Él levantó la vista al cielo y por costumbre pidió a los cielos una explicación.

“¡Zeno! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Nos vamos.”

Y entonces lo recordó.

Él ya no podía escuchar nada de los cielos. Las personas que podrían haberle respondido estaban allí en la tierra después de todo. Y así, sonrió y decidió dejarlo estar en su mente de momento.

“¡Ya voy!”

Tenía tiempo interminable para pensar sobre ello.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooo

 

En realidad, él debería haberse dado cuenta antes. Solo que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado gravemente herido, que eso le hizo no ser consciente de una o dos cosas. No se dio cuenta.

“Ah… Como era de esperar… Debe ser porque el castillo Hiryuu está lejos, la regeneración tarda más tiempo.”

Tendría que haber pensado en otra posible causa.

Debería haberlo conectado con la extraña presencia que sintió en aquel entonces.

Y sin embargo no lo hizo.

Al final, Zeno no tenía a nadie más a quien culpar.

 

Oooooooooooooooooo

 

Son tan amables. Demasiado amables quizás.

Zeno se sintió mal por culparles.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooo

 

Si tan solo hubiese tenido más oportunidades de hacerse daño y activar su poder…

Si tan solo lo hubiese notado antes…

Si tan solo hubiese podido advertirles…

 

Ooooooooooooooooooo

 

El poder de Ouryuu era la inmortalidad.

Ouryuu no podía enfermarse, no podía cansarse, no podía envejecer… Ouryuu tenía el cuerpo perfecto.

Pero hay otra cosa de la que Zeno no se había dado cuenta.

A pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de la capacidad única que tenía, él aún era un guerrero dragón.

Los guerreros dragón no podían vivir para siempre. Ellos son humanos antes que dragones. Tenían que morir en algún momento.

Por eso, el poder debía ser pasado a otro humano después de que ellos llegaran a la cima de su juventud. Por supuesto, no cualquier persona podría heredar el poder. Solo aquellos con relación sanguínea con la primera generación podrían heredarlo.

Los linajes de Hakuryuu, Seiryuu y Ryokuryuu fueron confinados dentro de sus respectivos pueblos, y por eso era imposible que alguien de fuera heredara su poder, pero Ouryuu era otra historia.

Zeno viajó, y se casó, y en algún punto, dejó a la familia que había creado.

La familia se dispersó, así que la línea sanguínea de Ouryuu no estaba confinada en un único pueblo. Cualquiera podría tener sangre de Ouryuu en su interior, sin darse cuenta de ello.

Zeno solamente se dio cuenta de que él era su descendiente después de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooo

 

Solo se dio cuenta de que tenía un sucesor cuando era demasiado tarde.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooo

 

Yona estaba mirando el castillo de Hiryuu.

Ella comentó que nunca pensó que podría hacer tanto frío fuera cuando todavía vivía en el castillo.

Zeno apenas pudo oírla.

La presencia se estaba volviendo abrumadora.

Él intentó echarle la culpa al frío.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Quizás también a la emoción. Ese era el lugar donde su amado rey Hiryuu murió después de todo. Es donde pasó la mayoría de sus momentos felices con sus hermanos.

Zeno les echaba de menos.

La verdad es que Yona le dijo que se quedara con ella y no peleara ni ayudara.

Ella era realmente… su reencarnación.

Zeno tenía pocas dudas de que la actual generación de guerreros dragón eran todos reencarnaciones de la primera generación también. Zeno podría haber olvidado muchas cosas, pero cómo se sentían sus almas no era una de ellas.

Por supuesto, podría ser su soledad haciéndole delirar.

Zeno no tenía ningún problema con admitirlo.

 

Oooooooooooooooooo

 

Soo-Won había llegado demasiado lejos.

Yona había considerado que él ya no era adecuado para ser rey. A pesar de que ella no tenía intención de gobernar en su lugar, él debía ser detenido. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.

Ellos casi fracasaron.

Por supuesto, aparentemente Yona esperó que esto sucediera. Ella no pareció sorprendida cuando entró en la habitación solo para encontrar a sus compañeros sosteniendo a Hak, su alrededor coloreado de rojo por la sangre, y a sus pies había un hombre caído tumbado en un charco de sangre.

“… No te preocupes, princesa. Me detuve antes de matarlo.”

“¿De verdad? Gracias, Hak.”

Zeno se sintió desfallecer.

A él nunca le había gustado ver sangre. Pero era extraño. Después de miles de años pensó que había superado eso. Se sentía mareado. No era precisamente desagradable. A él siempre le había gustado sentirse débil. Le recordaba que antes había sido normal.

Pero de alguna manera, esta vez, él estaba seguro. Podía escuchar su corazón, más alto que cualquier otra cosa.

Tenía… un mal presentimiento.

La señorita… estaba hablando. Estaba dando un ultimatum. Estaba ordenando al hombre ensangrentado que dimitiera…

No…

Zeno estaba acostumbrado a sentir la sed de sangre.

Había vivido miles de años y la parte más memorable de su vida la había pasado en el campo de batalla. Podía sentir la sed de sangre desde una milla de distancia, y rara vez se equivocaba.

“… ¿Zeno?”

Alguien le llamó, aparentemente al darse cuenta de que había empezado a hiperventilar. Zeno estaba demasiado ocupado intentando forzar al aire para que entrara en sus pulmones como para darse cuenta de quién lo hizo, pero estaba seguro de que se las arregló para asegurarle que estaba bien.

Era solo sangre. No le gustaba la sangre.

Eso y la extraña presencia…

Levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente al frente hacia Yona.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que él estaba extraño y miró atrás, preocupada por él.

Por instinto, Zeno se obligó a moverse. Empujó a Yona fuera del camino, colocándose delante de ella, y fue un gran alivio cuando sintió un indescriptible dolor irradiando de su pecho.

Eso era genial... él lo consiguió…

Pensó con una ligera risa (¿o fue una tos?) saliendo de su labios mientras sacaba la espada de su pecho.

“No… no es posible…”

“No hay… herida…”

La sonrisa de Zeno se ensanchó.

Y pensar que todavía había cosas que podían sorprenderle a él, que había vivido durante más de mil años.

“Señorita, retirémonos por ahora.”

Se las arregló para decir con los dientes apretados. La hoja no alcanzó su corazón, así que afortunadamente no había perdido el conocimiento. Pero aún así, tener un pulmón perforado era doloroso.

“Pero, Zeno…”

“Señorita. Por favor. No  puedes… Nada puede matarle. ¿No lo ves?”

Soo-Won se puso de pie, la ropa desgarrada dejaba ver su piel ensangrentada. Pero no había ninguna herida visible. A pesar de que Hak le había acuchillado varias veces… a pesar de que la mayor parte de la sangre en la habitación solo podía haber salido de él…

Él sonrió, y murmuró…

“Ouryuu no puede morir.”

Zeno escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca y maldijo para sus adentros.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooo

 

Así que ellos huyeron.

Por alguna razón, no había soldados siguiéndoles. Zeno no podía correr, no con su pecho de esa manera, así que fue llevado por Jae-ha. Corrieron tan lejos como pudieron, liderados por Shin-ah, y solo se detuvieron cuando el cielo se volvió añil y la luna llena se hizo visible.

En un claro, Jae-ha le dejó en el suelo y retrocedió. Sin decir una palabra, Yoon se adelantó y abrió sus ropas, revelando su pecho.

La herida se estaba cerrando.

“Creo… Creo que estará bien. La herida se está cerrando.”

Zeno se rió entre dientes, sin embargo hizo una mueca cuando sintió una repentina punzada de dolor como resultado de ello. Demasiado tiempo, era aún más que esa vez que fue apuñalado fuera de la frontera de Kouka.

“¿Qué demonios ha pasado?”

Hak cuestionó, aparentemente a nadie en particular. Nadie pudo responder de todos modos. Estaban demasiado confundidos como para sumar uno más uno. Zeno soltó un suspiro y se obligó a sentarse. Shin-ah parecía preocupado y le cubrió el pecho con su piel. Zeno sonrió y murmuró un gracias.

El calor se sentía bien.

“Es solo lo que todo el mundo vio. Necesitamos un cambio de planes.”

“No hay otra manera pero-“

“Señor, ¿vistes lo que ocurrió no es así? No puedes detenerle. No puedes herirle. No se va a inmutar. No va a funcionar.”

“… porque él es inmortal.”

Yoon susurró, aparentemente horrorizado, y Zeno lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

“¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Soo-Won no puede ser Ouryuu! No puede ser… después de todo… después de todo, Zeno tu eres-“

“Zeno tampoco lo sabía. Pero eso explicaría por qué la herida de Zeno no se ha sanado completamente después de horas.”

“¿Tu poder está… desapareciendo?”

“Es lo más probable.”

Entonces todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

Los guerreros dragones se pudieron dar cuenta entonces, de lo que sucedería.

El recuerdo de su estancia en el Imperio Kai les vino a la mente, y todos ellos palidecieron.

Los guerreros dragones eran débiles por naturaleza. Solo su poder podía protegerles de las enfermedades comunes. Después de que éste se haya ido, ellos serían más débiles que los bebes y podrían enfermarse y morir fácilmente.

Probablemente, sucedería lo mismo en aquella ocasión incluso en el caso de Zeno.

Zeno se rió de su mala suerte.

“Hey, ¿por qué esas caras largas? Zeno va a estar bien. No es como si Zeno vaya a morir inmediatamente.”

“Sabes, si no estuvieses herido realmente te golpearía ahora mismo.”

“¿Eh? ¡Ryokuryuu da miedo! ¿No lo creéis así también, Hakuryuu, y Seiryuu también?... Vamos, no lloréis… ¿Veis? La herida de Zeno ya está completamente sanada.”

Shin-ah negó con la cabeza en negación, pero no había duda por las lágrimas que goteaban de su barbilla. Kija estaba lloriqueando abiertamente.  Zeno se rió y palmeó sus cabezas.

“Ya ya… ¿veis? Zeno está bien. Ven aquí, señorita, y míralo por ti misma. No tenéis que estar tan tristes. Zeno aún puede luchar.”

“Yo no- Zeno, yo-“

“Zeno lo entiende. Pero realmente está bien. Chicos, decídselo. Podéis sentir mi alma, ¿verdad? Zeno aún está bien, ¿verdad?”

Kija asintió frenéticamente, pero Jae-ha no parecía convencido.

“¿Ves?”

Yona estalló en lágrimas y asintió una vez, antes de correr a abrazarle y comenzar a disculparse como si no hubiera mañana. Kija, Shin-ah y Yoon siguieron su ejemplo. Zeno no podía entender por qué se disculpaba. No era su culpa.

Hak parecía sombrío, y luego anunció que necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas y se adentró en el bosque. Jae-ha decidió ir tras él.

Mientras trataba de calmar a los que se aferraban a él, Zeno se preguntó si Ryokuryuu sería capaz de explicárselo.

Con suerte, mañana todos estarían más tranquilos.

Así que él cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño, decidiendo que ya hablaría con ellos mañana.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Señor, ¿ya te has calmado?”

Hak asintió. Su expresión estaba en blanco ahora. Zeno decidió creerle mientras se sentaba a su lado.

“¿Dónde está Ryokuryuu?”

“… cazando, creo.”

“Eso es genial. Zeno tiene ganas de carne.”

Zeno balanceó sus pies adelanté y atrás como si fuesen péndulos mientras tarareaba como de costumbre.

Después de un rato, al parecer Hak no pudo soportar el silencio, y dijo, “No creo que haya otra manera.”

“Sí. Zeno lo sabe.”

“Él es obstinado. No creo que haya otra manera de hacerlo que usando la violencia.”

“Zeno piensa lo mismo.”

“Entonces… no hay nada que podamos hacer, ¿eh?”

Dijo finalmente a la vez que ser rió sin humor, la desesperación se podía sentir en sus palabras. Zeno cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

“Señor puedes intentar matarme.”

Hak probablemente habría parecido menos sorprendido si Zeno le hubiese apuñalado.

“Bueno, es cierto, la señorita probablemente estaría en contra. Pero lo entendería. El señor tiene razón. No hay otra manera. Por eso, mientras aún tengo este poder, deberías intentar encontrar la manera de matarme.”

“Tal vez… hm… Ah, ¿tal vez puedes pedirle al chaval que me de veneno? Zeno nunca ha sido envenenado antes. Podría funcionar. ¿O quizás darme de comer a los animales salvajes? A ver si puedo regenerarme si me faltan piezas. Seguramente hay una manera de matarme.”

Hak le miró fijamente como si estuviese loco, con la cara pálida y los ojos entornados con incredulidad, antes de desviar la mirada, y justo cuando Zeno iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

“No vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas de muevo.”

Dijo antes de irse, probablemente donde estaban Yona y los demás.

Zeno trató de fingir que no estaba aliviado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de narutinachan:  
> Espero que esta traducción también os haya gustado. Si tenéis alguna petición de algún trabajo de Kou (Rietto) que queráis que traduzca primero, no dudéis en decírmelo.


End file.
